


The Great Shiba in You: Drabbles

by Nouvamin



Series: The Great Shiba in You [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SHIBA INU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouvamin/pseuds/Nouvamin
Summary: A collection of my short drabbles for The Great Shiba in You.They will either happened before or after chapter 3 and may follow live events.
Relationships: Great Sapol Assawamunkong/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Great/Gulf, GreatGulf
Series: The Great Shiba in You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159742
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. I'm the only Shiba for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/litolgulf/status/1361297313445015557?s=20
> 
> Happens after Chapter 3 of The Great Shiba in You.

“Phi?”

“Yes, N’Gulf?” Great asked.

“Why isn’t Jiro looking at me?” he asked.

The usual excitement that Jiro exuded whenever he saw Gulf was absent today. In fact, he suspected the dog might be sulking at him because he refused to look him in the eye and avoided his touches. 

“Aow, he's a little moody today isn’t he?” Great gave Jiro a glance in the back mirror before turning his attention back to the road. “Where did you say you were at?” 

“The fanmeet,” Gulf replied, still trying to reach behind to give Jiro a rub but the stubborn dog kept ducking his head and eventually padded to the other side of the car.

And out of his reach.

Gulf let out a huff and settled back into his seat instead. He was looking forward to seeing Jiro all week and wasn’t prepared for the cold treatment. The dog was definitely sulking at him because he had no problems with Great’s touch. 

Only his. 

“Was that it? Didn’t you say you were at a cafe?” Great asked.

“A dog cafe.”

There was a moment of silence in the car before Great replied, “That explains why.”

“Huh?”

His driver gave him a side eye. “You touched other dogs didn’t you?” 

“Yes, but why-”

_Oh._

“You figured it out huh?” Great was grinning.

“Yes.”

Jiro was jealous. 

_Like owner, like dog._

“Dogs are smart creatures and they have a very keen sense of smell. Jiro probably smelled the other dogs’ scents on you.”

Gulf turned back to Jiro, who was now lying on the backseat with a look that clearly said ‘I’ve been cheated on’.

“Aow.” Gulf pouted. “What do I do, Phi?”

“I have no idea actually.” Great paused, glancing at the back mirror again. “Jiro once ignored me for a whole day when I came home from a visit to my friend’s place.”

“Your friend has a dog?”

“No, a rabbit.”

“Alai-”

Great snorted, before his nose started flaring and he let out a snigger.

“Alai na, Phi…” he said. “Why are you laughing?”

“I lied.”

“P’Great!” Gulf pinched the man’s biceps. 

“Hey hey, watch it. I’m driving!” Great slapped his hand away.

“So you lied about the rabbit?”

“No.”

“Alai-”

“I lied about not knowing what to do,” Great said, giving him a wiggle of his brows. “ I figured out in the end how to placate him.”

Sometimes Gulf forgot Great was as much of a troll as he was. 

“Aow.” Gulf let out. “What did you do then?”

“What do I get out of telling you?.”

Gulf glared at the man. 

“I don’t reveal secrets for free.” Great pointed at his cheek.

“Fine,” he huffed, leaning towards the man to give him a peck on his cheek. “Now tell me.”

“Nope.”

“Phi!” Gulf was getting ready to pinch the man again when a hand reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Do you have such a bad memory?” Great asked.

“What does that have to do with-”

“What was Jiro doing when you first met him?”

“He was staring at me while I was-

_Oh._

_Skewers._

“Skewers.”

“Yup.” 

“Aow, then we should make a detour before we head to the restaurant!”

“Nong, we are already here,” Great said as he slowed the car down.

That was when Gulf noticed they had stopped at a familiar sidewalk that was illuminated by the lights from a food cart. 

“Go buy some, I’ll wait here,” Great grinned. 

“Thanks Phi,” Gulf smiled, giving Great a peck on the lips before turning to the backseat to check on Jiro.

The Shiba Inu was still sulking at the corner and only glancing at him occasionally. 

“Aow, wait for me Jiro,” he said and got out of the car. 

Gulf made his way to the food cart and bought half a dozen skewers before skipping back to the car at record speed. When he opened the door to the backseat, Jiro sat up immediately but didn’t move from its spot.

Pushing some of the meat off the sticks and onto his palm, he held out his hand to the Shiba Inu, who surprisingly turned away from him once again. 

Great snorted. 

Gulf ignored the man. “Jiro…” he begged. “I’m sorry for playing with other dogs. Forgive me please?” 

Jiro side-eyed him. 

“ _Please…?_ ”

The Shiba Inu gave him a few more glances before tentatively leaning down to lick at his palm.

_Gotcha._

As the licks became slurps, it wasn’t long before all the meat was gone from his palm. Gulf fed the rest of the meat to Jiro while Great watched with mild amusement on his face. 

“That’s his ultimate weakness, Gulf. As long as you feed him skewers you will be forgiven.” Great said. 

Gulf rolled his eyes. “At least he’s easily satisfied. Unlike his owner.” he said, giving a Jiro a pat in the head. This time the dog didn’t move away but instead nuzzled at his wrist. 

It looked like he was back in Jiro’s good graces. 

“Aow,” Great let out. “Was that supposed to be an insult?”

“Maybe,” Gulf said as he wiped his hands with a wet tissue after getting back into the front seat. “Probably.”

“I’m _hurt_.”

“Hm.”

“N'Gulf…” Great reached out for him but he slapped him off. “Alai…”

Gulf turned away defiantly.

“Are you trying to copy-“

“You did say we were similar,” Gulf said. 

“Aow. Does that mean I have to figure out how to _placate you_?”

“Mmhm.” 

Just then he heard some shuffling and felt a tickling of breath at his ear. Great had leaned very close to him.

“Alai-“ he turned around.

“Well then, Tii Rak,” Great whispered, pressing a kiss on his lips. “Challenge accepted.”

“Phi-”

What happened next made Gulf thank the heavens Great’s car had tinted windows and that Jiro knew when to look away. 

Still, poor Jiro.


	2. You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all remembered that one live that saw our poor boy holding back tears as he watched a minute long video.
> 
> This had always been on my mind so this chapter is written as continuation of that day and shows how Great slowly worked his way into his Nong's heart.
> 
> Sadly, Jiro will not be making an appearance here. Perhaps the next chapter. Sorry Jiro.

“Are you okay, N’Gulf?”

Gulf nodded his head slightly. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. If he said anymore, those tears that he had fought so hard to restraint during the live would not stay unspilled, and he’d have hated himself for that. Crying in public was not something he did often and after seeing the footage of himself on social media going glassy-eyed, Gulf vowed he would hold everything in until he was back in the safety of his room. 

If only it wasn’t so hard to do so.

“I’m sorry,” Mild said softly. “I didn’t notice you were upset and… I shouldn’t have joked with him while-”

“It’s okay, Phi.” Gulf brushed the man off. “It’s not a big deal, I just got teary-eyed that’s all.”

“N’Gulf…”

Gulf took in a deep breath. They were nearing the outdoor car park compound and soon Bester would have him home in no time. That was if he could hold back the tears that were starting to well up under his eyes again.

“Just let him be,” Bester said without looking back.

Bless his manager for stepping in at the right moment. His resolve was near crumbling already. Gulf mouthed a thank you to Bester before turning to Mild, who was still looking at him with concern etched all over his face.

“P’Mild, I know you are worried but I am really okay,” Gulf said, continuing before Mild could open his mouth again. “I know I didn’t look fine during the live but it’s not   
something that I can’t sleep away.”

“You always say that,” Mild retorted.

“Alai-”

“You always keep things to yourself, always try to handle it alone.”

That was his way of coping. His walls were completely gone now, so how then could he handle things if not in a safe and secure space? And alone too?

“It’s how I do it,” he replied.

“I know,” Mild said. “I just wished you told me so I could help you.”

Someone recently said the same thing to him as well and he had made no promises, only saying that he would try. After all, he wasn’t one to readily share his feelings or troubles.

Bester stopped at a black sedan and opened the car door. “Do you need a ride, N’Mild?” he asked.

“No, it’s okay.” Mild replied. “But can you give me a moment? I’d still like to chat a little with N’Gulf.”

Bester nodded and got into the car first.

“Phi…” Gulf was tired, so tired.

“N’Gulf, I don’t really know exactly what happened but please, if you ever need help, you can always come to me. I’m your Phi too. So are Boat and Tong. We can help you.” Mild looked at him earnestly.

Gulf swallowed choked sob. “I know, Phi,” he said softly. “Thank you for offering to help. I appreciate it, I really do.”

If their relationships weren’t all intertwined, Gulf would have turned to them a long time ago, but he didn’t want to speak ill of their mutual colleague so he never said anything. Hence, till now, none of them knew what exactly happened and the only other person Gulf had shared with was probably still stuck somewhere on the other side of the city filming.

And he missed him. They haven’t seen each other for days.

“Look, I know it’s about P’Me-”

“Stop,” he said loudly. “I don’t want to talk about him.” Having to pretend to be cordial towards _him_ was hard enough, Gulf didn’t want any reminder of it after their work had ended.

Mild looked taken aback by the heat in his voice. “I- I’m sorry,” he said. “I just thought-”

“P’Mild…” he begged. “If you already know, why do you still need to ask? Just let me go home, _please_.”

“I’m sorry, N’Gulf. I’m making it worse for you, aren’t I?” Mild looked at him sadly. 

Gulf couldn’t bring himself to nod so instead, he wrapped his arms around Mild and said, “Knowing that you want to help is enough, Phi.”

Mild patted his back gently. “Just know you can always come to me.”

_I wished I could too._

Gulf took in another deep breath and drew back the tears that were forming “Phi-”

“N’Gulf?”

_It couldn’t be._

Gulf whipped himself around towards the direction of the voice. “P’Great,” he breathed.

Great was standing just a short distance away from him, his brows drawn together in worry.

“What are you doing here, Phi?” Gulf asked. 

“I saw the live,” Great said while taking a step forward. “And I saw you. I couldn’t stay away and filming ended-”

Gulf moved. 

He covered the distance between the two of them with a few skips and launched himself into Great’s arms, into his safety net.

Into his sanctuary.

“Nong!” Great let out a cry. “Alai-”

_I miss you._

“Phi, you came,” he buried his head into the familiar broad shoulders. “You came.”

The arms tightened around him. “Yes, I came.”

“Will you let me stay with you for awhile? Let me hide behind your walls just for a little?” 

“Of course, N’Gulf.” Great rubbed his back gently. “My door is always open for you, remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Gulf answered, feeling lips pressing onto the tip of his ears and a hand started brushing his hair. This was when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Shia.

He had forgotten about Mild, and poor Bester who was still waiting in the car to fetch him home. Quickly pulling away from the embrace, Gulf was greeted with the sight Mild’s stunned face. 

“Alai na,” Mild said. “Is that-”

“Yes, it’s P’Great. From the project I did.”

Mild frowned. “And you two are…” He pointed at both of them.

Gulf looked at Great in panic, who gave him a stiff smile in return.

“Shia,” he cursed under his breath. “Look, Phi-”

The car door opened and Bester emerged from it. “N’Mild,” he called out. 

“Ah, yes, Phi?” Mild shifted his attention to Bester.

Bester came around the car hood and opened the door to the passenger seat. ‘Come I’ll fetch you home,” he said before pulling Mild into the car.

“Alai na! I drove here today! I can go home on my own!” Mild protested as he was manhandled into the passenger seat.

Gulf grimaced slightly. Bester was scary sometimes.

“Aow,” Bester deadpanned. “I’ll drive you to your car then.”

“Alai-” 

Bester shut the car door and leaned against it. “Take good care of him, and make sure to bring him home. I’ll call Mae Nuch.” he said.

“I will,” Great answered. “Don’t worry.”

Bester nodded. “Go first, I’ll stay here until you two drive away.”

“N’Gulf? Are you sure this is okay?” Great asked hesitantly.

Gulf felt bad for Mild but just for tonight, he wanted to be selfish, wanted some time to himself. “Yeah, it’s fine. Let’s go.” he said.

After bidding goodnight to Bester, they drove off together to his place. Great was quiet throughout the whole ride, only occasionally reaching out to squeeze his hand or smile at him. The comfortable silence allowed Gulf to finally let out all the tension built up earlier and he sunk back into his seat, staring out the window at the passing shops and watching the streaks of lights flashed by.

When they eventually pulled into the small street that led to his place, Gulf decided it was time he said something, but found himself unable to form a single sentence. It was as if the words had been tossed and jumbled up in his head and nothing could be made coherent enough to be spoken.

“N’Gulf, we are here,” Great said as he stopped the car beside the gate to his house.

“Phi…” He didn’t know what to say. “I-”

Great looked at him expectantly, his eyes shining brightly in the dim of the car. “Yes, N’Gulf?”

_You know what you want. Why can’t you open your mouth and ask?_

He couldn’t do it. “It’s nothing, Phi,” Gulf said. “Thank you for coming to fetch me and… seeing me.”

“You’re welcome, Nong,” Great smiled gently. 

His heart fluttered.

Gulf ignored the tiny sensation and opened the car door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. “Phi?” He turned around.

Great had leaned closer to him and was staring again, his eyes shining brighter under the light from the street lamps that reflected off them. He hesitated a few seconds before saying, “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

_I don’t want to be alone too._

“I-” Gulf wanted his sanctuary with him.

“Do you want to be alone?” Great asked.

His chest tightened.

A second passed. Followed by another.

Slowly, Gulf shook his head. “No,” he said.

_I want you with me. To hold me. Like you did in the park._

“Do you want me to stay?” 

“Yes, Phi.”

Stay the night.

Great smiled gently again. 

And his heart fluttered ever so slightly.

“Okay,” Great breathed. “I’ll stay the night.”

That night, Gulf did not lay alone crying in the dark while staring up at the ceiling like he usually did, but was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth by strong arms that held him securely. Great enveloped him entirely with his body and showered him with praises on his performance. Then, he kissed away the tears that had welled up in his eyes and slowly, through tender caresses that made Gulf tremble, he chased away all the hurt and pain that had stubbornly clung onto him earlier. 

“I feel so blessed to have you as a friend, a nong and my _faen_ ,” Great whispered while stroking his cheek. 

“Thank you, Phi,” he said softly. “You must be tired from filming.”

Great grinned. “My faen was sad so I had to cheer him up. Besides, I’m not tired, so I can still go on all night long.” 

Gulf snorted. Great was being incredibly sappy, which he usually got when Gulf was sad in any way. But as much as he appreciated the sentiment, it was starting to make him cringe so he needed to stop the man before he got too carried away. “Phi, I think you’ve said enough.”

“Aow, you don’t want to hear me say anymore?” Great feigned a look of hurt. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what happened?” he asked, changing the subject.

Great’s expression returned to before. “No.”

“Why?”

The hand that was stroking his face stopped. “Because I figured you would tell me when you are ready.” Great said.

“What if I’m never ready?”

“Then so be it.”

Gulf hadn’t expected the answer. He thought Great might say something along the lines of asking him eventually, or getting him to talk. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Great was back to stroking his cheek again.

“Are you really okay with me not saying anything?”

Letting out a soft sigh, Great pulled him closer. “N’Gulf, when I said I hoped you would share things with me, I didn’t mean to say you must do it. I never want to force you to do or say anything you don’t want to. Although I do wish that you at least tell me if you are upset.”

“I was upset,” he said.

“I know,” Great breathed. “Anyone who saw that clip would have known you were upset. That’s why I rushed down. I had to make sure you were okay.”

“I am okay now.” 

“Then, that’s all that matters,” Great said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Gulf never knew he needed to hear those words until now. Despite all the wonderful things Great had done, Gulf couldn’t help but sometimes gave in to the insidious seed of doubt in his mind. A voice that told him to be wary of the man and that history would repeat itself again if he wasn’t careful.

But Great was not _him_. 

Great had rushed down from work with his face still full of makeup because Gulf had gone teary-eyed after watching a video. He had offered him sanctuary, given him a place where he could breathe freely with nary a care for the world, and given him a space where he could truly be himself and not have to pretend he was someone else. 

Great was _different_. 

He _cared_. 

“Thank you, Phi,” Gulf said, burrowing deeper into the warm chest.

“You’re welcome, Nong.” Great said. “Now, shall I continue-”

Gulf sighed. “Phi…” he whined softly. “How much more do you want to say?”

“Until you fall asleep in my arms.” 

“Aow, are you going to tell me a bedtime story?” he quipped.

“Yes,” Great smiled. “A story of how I became utterly-”

Gulf shushed the man with a finger. “Goodnight, P’Great,” he said.

The man laughed softly. “Goodnight, N’Gulf,” he said, pressing his lips onto his finger. 

Eventually, Gulf did fall asleep in those strong arms.

And was held all night by someone whom he would one day become utterly, and completely in love with. 


End file.
